xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom(The Forgotten)
Blank Template, cause I can not figure out how to make an actual usage template Biographical Information Name: Unknown but believed to be Eva Van Straum Code Name: Phantom Age: Unknown believed to be younger than 40 Sex: Unknown presumed to be female Nationality: Unknown believed to be Dutch Physical Description Height: Unknown - believed to be of average height Weight: Unknown - believed to be of average weight Eye Color: Unknown - no speculation has been made as to this characteristic Hair Color/Style: Unknown - no speculation has been made as to this characteristic Other (If applicable): All physical attributes are either unknown or undisclosed. Better Description (optional): Phantom is ALMOST completely undetectable rendering her invisible Combat-Outfit: '''Unknown but presumed to be N/A due to how ineffective someone who can not be perceived would be in a fight despite all notions to the contrary '''Casual Outfit: Unknown - but presumed to have a lot of pockets and pouches for carrying stuff Equipment: Effectively unknown but the following is a presumed list of what she carries on her personage most of the time: * Lots of notepads * Pens * Pencils * Energy bars * Bottled water * An iPod * A Swiss Army Knife Abilities Source of extra-normal abilities: '''Unknown/undisclosed '''Laymen's Terms explanation of Abilities: She is almost completely undetectable Specifics of abilities: * She can not be ** Seen *** with the naked eye *** with electronic surveillance equipment **** Visible **** Infra-red ** Heard *** By organic ears *** by electronic surveillance equipment ** Smelled ** Tasted (presumably) * She can touch people and objects and those people will be able to feel that they are being touched * Anything she is touching or carrying on her personage is likewise just as undetectable as her core being is * She is almost completely psionically undetectable Weaknesses (must have): * She is not intangible and so that comes with the downsides of being detectable through the displacement of the air around her as she moves as well as making her just as susceptible to locked doors as anyone else. ** Because she has mass her presence could be detected if she were to step onto a pressure sensitive plate or other weight measuring/detecting device ** Someone or something could physically collide with her * She is just as vulnerable as anyone else to being hit by say a car on the road which would hit her because it would not see her and thus slow down or try to swerve around her * She is a living being and therefore has the same basic biological needs as any other person or animal on the planet. * While her thoughts can not be read, a telepath of sufficient sensitivity could theoretically detect her presence in an area but there has yet to be a telepath that can pinpoint her exact location * She can not bring other people into the field of undetectability, but she CAN bring objects into her field of undetectable and keep them there so long as they stay in her possession. ** The exact range and intensity of her ability to render objects undetectable is unknown and un-explored. 'Normal human' Abilities: * Fluent in ** English ** Spanish ** Dutch * Able to pick-locks though she mostly prefers to wait around for someone to come along and open the lock for her if she thinks that there is a probability of someone doing so within the foreseeable future. * Very neat handwriting * Knowledgeable about the detailed inner-workings of the United States Legislative System Psychological Description Personality: * Aloof (obviously not entirely by choice) * A loner (obviously not by choice) Interests: Unknown Hobbies: Unknown History: On Earth 1235 Phantom was a member of the Genome Network cell based in Washington D.C. that referred to themselves as the Federals and got most of their funding by having Phantom sneak into the offices of legislators and insert riders into bills that were about to be passed that allocated funding to sub-departments and exploratory committees that existed only long enough for the Federals to appropriate the money and use it to finance their operations in the city. Funding was also at times channeled to other cells in the Genome Network. On Earth 12357 After what is loosely called the 'Great Shift', Phantom found herself the only active member of her cell and when she tried to locate and make contact with the other members of her cell she found that they all had different lives and many of them were in prison. All those she tried to make direct contact with demonstrated no knowledge of her or their past identities. Phantom reached out to other cells, which since she could not communicate over a telephone more often than not meant traveling to the cells she knew the location of. Through her travels she came into contact with Familiar, who was the only active member of her own cell (the Forsaken), and the two of them traveled together and eventually made contact with the only cell that seemed for some reason to be completely intact, the Forgotten. Making contacting with Roadkill and the rest of the Forgotten, Phantom finally learned about the Great Shift and thus why most of the members of the Genome Network were no longer members of the Genome Network. This caused her great distress. Phantom now resides, unbeknownst to the x-men, in the Xavier Institute, since she can not physically stay within the confines of Dash-Two due to the protective wards placed on the building.